Le Choix
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Fiction Aventures] (Episode 19) Shin est le dernier debout, face à lui deux choix : se battre ou se rendre. Tenter ou se résigner. Un tel choix n'est jamais bon, ses conséquences encore moins...


_Coucou !_

 _Avec beaucoup de retard j'ai découvert la 'nouvelle' série Aventures et la communauté qui va avec ! J'espère ne pas vous faire honte avec ce petit one-shot que j'ai tapé de mes petits doigts sur un écran de portable encore plus petit, lors de trajets en bus. Basé sur la fin de l'épisode 19_ _L'Hécatombe_ _et sur le 'choix' que laisse ce charismatique ennemi imbattable à notre pauvre adorateur de pommes._

 _Je n'ai actuellement pas vu au delà de l'épisode 20 (je suis en retaaard !) donc j'ai toujours pas pu zieuter les fictions dessus (même si j'en ai une envie folle. Résister, résister. Penser aux spoil, aux énormes que je me suis déjà pris sur le final (enfin, à se stade ça peut pas être plus gros quoi !) Résister. Raaah que c'est frustrant ! !) alors j'espère que personne n'a eu la même idée (au pire même si c'est le même postulat l'écriture différera toujours :) )_

 _Bref, ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que cette fic n'existerait pas sans l'univers créé par un maître du jeu légèrement sadique et quatre joueurs survoltés ?_

 _Bon, fin du blabla : bonne lecture ! !_

* * *

 **Le Choix**

Shin était agenouillé auprès de Bob quand l'ennemi apparut.

Silence.

Pas de cliquetis métallique, pas de grognement au nom d'un dieu inconnu (Lumière ? D'après le concerné. Mais pour tous c'était Euthanasie qu'il servait).

Il était le seul encore debout. Le seul capable de les sauver tous. Celui sur qui reposerait le poids d'un échec.

Shin qui mange des pommes en pleine action (car, oui, les moqueries là-dessus étaient usuelles). Shin qui préfère garder le silence, cacher son visage. À part eux qui lui confierait sa vie ? Personne... Mais c'était le cas pour tous ses compagnons. Un groupe uni par la force des choses malgré leurs différences.

Par un grand coup du destin.

Une voix à l'accent nonchalant le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Shin se releva, laissant une distance assez réduite entre l'homme et lui. Ce dernier était blessé - on ne s'attaque pas à eux impunément - mais, appuyé sur sa rapière il gardait un air satisfait, sa mission avant tout.

\- Vous avez le choix : on s'affronte jusqu'à la mort, au risque que vos amis y perdent la vie, ou vous vous rendez. Tout repose sur votre décision.

Le semi-élémentaire n'était pas trop mal en point, surtout au regard de ses compagnons, mais la stabilisation de Bob l'avait drainé, et le combat au corps à corps n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité.

L'homme fit un pas vers lui, un deuxième...

\- Après tout, vous avez été un brave adversaire jusqu'à présent.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que l'idée se solidifie. Shin inspira : c'était leur seule chance.

Baissant son arc, il eut un sourire derrière son cache-nez et adopta une attitude ouverte.

\- Pas tant que ça. J'ai tiré plusieurs traits, aucun ne vous a atteint. Mais aucun n'a manqué sa cible.

La phrase déstabilisa un instant l'ennemi qui, à bout de souffle, s'affaissa sur la garde de sa lame et le scruta de ses yeux veinés de rouge.

\- Qu'insinuez vous ? Dépêchez vous de choisir, vos amis se meurent.

Il lui semblait entendre, à la limite de sa perception, les indignations et menaces de ses camarades inconscients alors qu'il prononçait les paroles suivantes.

\- Parce-que c'est censé m'inquiéter ? Voyager dans nos contrées peut s'avérer dangereux, être entouré de guerriers sacrifiables était un avantage non négligeable dans mon projet. Cependant, je doit avouer que leur tendance à attirer les ennuis retardait mon avancée. Je devrais plutôt vous remercier de m'en avoir débarrassé.

Une grimace lui tordait le visage, heureusement cachée par l'ombre de sa capuche, et son attitude glaciale faisait s'interroger le maître des gemmes.

Lui aurait-on menti ? Le semi-élémentaire face à lui aurait-il pu tromper si bien le monde - et ses espions ! - sur ses affinités ?

Cette situation le rendait perplexe, moins attentif. Attaquable.

S'il avait été spécialiste du corps à corps, Shin se serait jeté sur lui. Un coup de dague bien placé et c'en était fini. Finies cette pression, cette instabilité : Va t-il s'en sortir vivant ? Pouvoir fuir ce champs de bataille, reprendre sa quête au calme ?

Mais le seule lame qu'il possédait était celle de la druidesse, soigneusement déposée au fond de sa besace, attendant qu'il honore sa promesse. Et la création d'un poignard de glace était bien trop visible...

Non, mieux valait continuer ainsi. Se battre, à sa manière.

Le moment était passé.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser repartir comme ça ? Libre !? Vous êtes bien naïf Élémentaire !  
Quelque soit vos griefs à leur encontre, si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlés de ce qui ne vous regardait pas, honnêtement, on n'en serait pas arrivés là.  
J'ai des ordres, et je serais fou de ne pas profiter de spécimens aussi hétéroclites. Surtout après qu'ils soient venus se jeter dans mes bras et m'attaquer avec tant de candeur et de maladresse.  
Tout finalement est de votre faute à vous , je suis désolé de vous le dire, c'est juste que vous avez du mal à le reconnaître...

Comment ça sa faute ?! C'était la meilleure ! Attendez... C'était quoi cette histoire de spécimens ? Il aurait tout à fait capable de tous les tuer, quel était son avantage à les laisser en vie ? Faire des prisonniers ce n'est jamais une bonne solution, sauf si l'on peut en tirer quelque chose...

Mettant cette réflexion de côté, Shin reprit d'un ton calme, tournant à son avantage ses faiblesses passées.

\- Je ne vous ai pas attaqué. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. J'observe. Quelque soit le résultat le spectacle est là, je ne peux le nier.

Profitant du courant de fierté qui traversa un instant l'homme qui se redressa malgré sa jambe blessée, Shin enchaîna. Presque par instinct. Dans ce combat de volonté, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre dans la réflexion.

Puisse le destin lui être favorable...

\- Il faut dire que subir ces trois là n'est pas de tout repos. Cela faisait quelques temps que je songeais à repartir de mon côté. Entre un nain aigri et sa bestiole enragée et un mage qui ne réussissait qu'à faire partir en fumée nos affaires ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la forêt, niveau discrétion on a vu mieux.

L'éclat qui l'agita à la mention d'Éden était comme une vague sur la mer calme, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

\- Sans compter l'autre illuminé ! Laisser des armes aux brutes épaisses n'a jamais rien donné de bon.

C'était la première fois que Shinddha disait tant de choses et c'était pour trahir ses compagnons, douce ironie...

Mais cela sembla rassurer l'ennemi (si l'on pouvait toujours dire ça) qui rengaina son arme et resserra son flanc blessé.

\- J'avais remarqué. Mon 'bouclier' n'y a pas résisté ! fit-il avec un rire bien trop joyeux pour ne pas provoquer un frisson d'horreur.

C'était définitif : Shin n'aimait pas cet homme.

Ignorant le « Mais puisque je vous dit qu'elle va bien ! ! Enfin, pas trop mal. Elle a survécu ! ! ! » qu'il lui semblait presque pouvoir entendre, Shin profita de ce moment propice pour jouer son coup décisif. Un échec pourrait le forcer à s'enfuir, si c'était trop critique il pourrait y perdre la vie.

Il n'avait ni la prestance de Théo, ni le beau parler de Bob ni... Hum, non, Grunlek n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus avantagé que lui, maigre consolation, (excepté sur sa connaissance des gemmes de pouvoir peut être...) mais il devait y arriver.

Sauver cette situation. Lui-même. Seul.

\- Je vais partir, vos histoires ne me concernent pas. fit-il en se détournant de l'homme, malgré le « Non, on tourne pas le dos à un ennemi, jamais. C'est pas compliqué... » qu'une voix basse semblait lui souffler.

Il fit volte-face, comme si l'idée venait brusquement de sortir des abysses de son esprit.

\- Cependant vous me voyez curieux : En quoi un groupe aussi disparate peut vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? Depuis le temps que je chemine à leur côté, je ne leur en ai trouvé aucune.

Le ton glacé, ne souffrant d'aucune concession fut remplacé par un fin filet d'eau tiède, désinvolte, avant de devenir glaçant et coupant tel une source de montagne. Shin espérait avoir été convainquant. Son regard froid guettait la réaction du spadassin.

 _Alea Jacta Est._

OoOoO

Marchant à la suite de son nouvel 'allié', l'archer ne pouvait croire à sa chance.

L'homme ne lui avait pas dit grand chose, mais lui promettait d'en savoir plus une fois dans leur repère, il fallait d'abord en parler au maître. À l'arrivée de soldats en armure qui avaient transporté les corps inconscients, il leur avait adressé un signe de tête et ils s'étaient détournés de lui. La possibilité qu'ils s'empressent de l'assommer une fois arrivé était toujours là, et Shin se tenait sur ses gardes, leur jetant des regards méfiants à chaque bruit suspect.

Ils finirent par pénétrer dans une grotte. La pénombre était totale. Aucun moyen de se repérer, et malgré ses sens accrus, il devait _leur_ faire confiance pour ne pas finir perdu à jamais.

Patience.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une caverne assez large, éclairée par des torches dans laquelle il ressentait la présence d'un point d'eau. Un léger clapotis le fit esquisser un sourire. Un puits. Ce serait toujours utile.

Une femme d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux et désigna des geôles au fond de la grotte. Les porteurs du nain et du paladin s'y engouffrèrent. Au bruit qu'ils faisaient, ils ne lésinaient pas sur les entraves, loin de là.

Non sans lui jeter un long regard circonspect, elle fit enchaîner le demi-diable sur une table de bois. De la torture. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment maudits des dieux... Ou était-ce un jeu ? À qui réussirait à les détruire totalement, psychologiquement, moralement, définitivement ?

Un homme vêtu de blanc arriva et Shin soupira. Ils allaient tous le dévisager comme ça ? D'accord il venait de trahir ses amis et de gentiment demander à connaître les secrets de ceux qui les ont magistralement massacrés, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

\- Celui-là est conscient, c'est normal ?

\- C'est justement la question que j'allais poser.

Tous se tournèrent vers Shin avant de - enfin - se focaliser sur le spadassin.

\- Il peut nous être utile, il est venu de son plein gré.

\- On verra ce qu'en pense le Maître, la décision ne nous appartient pas.

Shindda recula d'un pas dans l'ombre tandis que la femme et le soldat blanc s'éloignèrent avec sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

Pas de geste suspect, pas de geste suspect. Cette phrase tournait comme un mantra dans son esprit alors qu'il était seul avec les soldats qui ne cherchaient même plus à cacher leurs doutes à son sujet. Un bruit métallique derrière lui lui serra les tripes en même temps que son cœur bondissait d'espoir.  
Les autres se réveillaient.

OoOoO

Grunleck avait une excellente vue, mais voir la silhouette libre de son ami alors que Théo et lui étaient attachés et qu'il discernait BOB dans une position peu enviable, lui porta un sacré coup. Cela ne se pouvait...

\- Alors, on est où ? Et les autres ? Ils sont nombreux ? Tu vois quoi, bon sang ! ?

\- Hum, des gardes, Balthazar en mauvaise posture et... Shin.

\- Quoi Shin ? ! M'énerve ! ! J'y vois rien de là !

\- Ben, comment dire...

Comment annoncer à un ami qu'en plus d'être dans la bouse la plus totale, l'un des leurs était justement à la source de leurs maux ? Surtout qu'il avait du mal a y croire lui-même. S'il pouvait croiser le regard de Shin, avoir la preuve qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il allait les aider !

Tirant un peu plus fort sur ses chaînes il fit se retourner le semi-élémentaire. Ce dernier tentait de maintenir un air neutre sur le visage mais une peur teintée de culpabilité brillait dans ses yeux.

Grunlek retint un soupir de soulagement quand Shin se rapprocha discrètement. Le pyromancien venait de s'éveiller, attirant à lui le garde le plus proche d'eux, et Shin passa la main sur le verrou.

Un éclair de surprise traversa son regard avant qu'il ne s'effondre, inanimé. Un garde ricana et fit signe à son collègue.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que c'était pas net.

\- Bon, plus qu'à revenir au plan d'origine alors.

Enchaîné au mur, Grunlek regarda avec lassitude son ami être traîné loin de son champs de vision. Dire qu'il avait failli y croire...

La roue du destin s'était mise à tourner.

OoOoO

Shin ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'associer la douleur de ses membres avec les cliquetis métalliques qui résonnaient. Il était attaché, et au vu de ses mèches collées sur le visage, pas dans la meilleure des positions. Un rond de lumière au dessus de lui et l'atmosphère humide acheva de le réveiller.  
Le puits ! Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé ? Pour un semi-élémentaire d'eau c'était plus qu'humiliant...

Il ruminait sa vengeance (encore une ! Décidément il les collectionnait...) quand une voix à l'accent distingué, bien que légèrement alarmée, résonna dans son esprit.

\- Bon messieurs, je suis attaché à une table, il y a deux soldats et une vieille qui veulent m'ouvrir en deux pour des cailloux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le début de réflexion de Grunlek fut coupé par la voix grognarde de Théo

\- Franchement Shin, si c'était pour te retrouver comme ça avec nous, c'était vraiment pas la peine de nous trahir !

\- J'avais un plan, ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Ben, en attendant, je me demande s'il n'y a vraiment que moi qui connais le sens du mot Honneur dans cette équipe.

Bob, un peu perdu - un plan ? Quelle trahison ? - allait recentrer les esprits sur leur objectif - à savoir se casser de là avant qu'il se fasse éviscérer ou finisse dans un précipice - quand une pensée moqueuse de Grunlek fusa dans la connexion.

\- Dixit celui qui n'a pas hésité à exploser une jeune fille.

\- Rhaa ! Vous allez me tanner encore longtemps avec cette histoire ! ? ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Elle devrait plutôt me remercier !

Et tandis que les chamailleries de ses camarades raisonnaient dans leur champs mental, Shinddha souriait.  
Oui, ils étaient vraiment dans une situation inextricable, leurs chances de s'en sortir en un seul morceau proches du zéros absolu, et l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas plus clair. Mais ils étaient ensemble. Un groupe de bras cassés sur lequel personne n'aurait parié un sou, mais cela fonctionnait. Aussi étrange et troublant que cela puisse être.

Et, alors qu'il pensait sa vengeance plus importante que tout le reste, Shin se surprenait à penser qu'il n'aurait pas pu reprendre seul sa route, si sa ruse n'avait pas été découverte. Si ses amis ne s'en étaient pas sortis. Pas sans détruire ceux qui auraient causés leur chute.

C'est sur cette promesse que le semi-élémentaire se re-concentra sur la tactique du pyromancien.  
C'était risqué, peu de chances de réussite. Mais ils n'allaient pas abandonner.

OoOoO

Bien loin au dessus du royaume des mortels, le dieu du Destin regardait s'agiter ses élus, un air satisfait sur ses traits :  
Nul n'échappait aux désirs retors de l'implacable Mahyar. Jamais.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lue !_

 _Tant que j'y pense, je ne sais même pas qui c'est ce maître, je crois qu'il n'y a que la vieille femme qui l'avait mentionné, j'espère que ce n'est pas le spadassin ! Peut-être que j'aurais du attendre de les avoirs vu s'en sortir avant de me lancer là dedans sur un coup de tête...  
Bon, dans tous les cas j'espère que cela vous a plu ! !_

 _Alors, pour ceux qui aiment rester jusqu'au bout du générique : j'ai (beaucoup) de mal avec les dialogues les rendre vivants tous ça... Je préfère me perdre dans les méandres des pensées du personnage. Ici je pouvais pas y couper alors j'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop senti (c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit au début, faut pas souligner ses faiblesses !)... Alors voilà, j'accepte tout conseil !_

 _À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (pardon, j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)_


End file.
